Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
To support and increase the mobile terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the mobile terminal.
Meanwhile, a user may carry a plurality of terminal devices. The user may use a different terminal device while using a terminal device. In this case, the user may want to execute contents used to be executed in a previous terminal device in a current terminal device. And, the user may want to process a work used to be processed in the previous terminal device in the current terminal device. Hence, it is necessary to have a technology for intelligently controlling a terminal device.